


Consciousness

by Drhair76



Series: Tumblr told me to [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Sad Ending, Steveis gonna need a hug, nooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Person B  knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.





	Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any characters associated with them.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Death and blood and SADNESS.

Natasha's footsteps grinded to a halt when she was in a secure hiding spot and she allowed herself to breathe. Her fingers, which were clamped down on her side wound, were now slick with blood and she knew she couldn't hide forever. 

 

She wasn't an idiot-she knew the possibility of even making it out of here-let only getting home-were slim. 

 

She took another deep breath and centered herself. She gracefully pulled her emergency throwaway phone from where it was attached to her thigh and without letting go of her side, dialed one of the only two numbers that were on there. 

 

"Nat? Hey, is everything okay?" 

 

Steve. 

 

She didn't want their last conversation to be a lie, or him worrying about her but not being able to do anything. 

 

"Hey, Steve. Yeah, everything's great. I just wanted to hear you." 

 

Steve was silent for a moment and under normal circumstances Natasha would continue talking, but she wanted to savor the sound of him. Of his breathing. 

 

"You sound a little breathless, you sure everything is okay?" He asked finally and Natasha mentally cursed herself. 

 

"Fine. Just playing with Coop here. He's quick. Could be a great S.H.E.I.L.D agent one day." 

 

Ha, not over Natasha's dead body. 

 

Steve chuckled lowly and Natasha invisioned his slow head shake, which was normally reserved for Tony. "Ah, I don't think so Nat. But you are the expert." 

 

"Yeah. Hey, I gotta go, Nathanial's calling-but I can't wait to see you next week." She lied her vision flickering in and out. 

 

"Oh-alright then. Love you." 

 

Natasha swallowed painfully-and not because for the stab wound-and said, "I love you too. Bye." 

 

She hung up and curled her arms to her sides. Not even bothering to keep pressure on her wound. And as her vision went dark, she hoped that by the time her body was found, her tears had dried. 

**Author's Note:**

> ooohhh that was super sad and super short whoops.


End file.
